A different life
by lily4
Summary: Sakura had caught the Clow cards in her 6th grade, only with Tomoyo. Sakura was new in Tomoeda this year. But now, she's 14 and she remember her life in the other city where she lived before. A one-shot-fanfic, based a little bit on my life, but you'll li


Hello!  
  
How are ya? For me, everything's A-OK! I hope for you your school marks will  
be good in this second part of the school year!  
  
Like I promised, here's a one-shot fanfic. What will it be? Read to find out!  
You really think that I'm gonna give you hints on my story?!? Anyway, here's  
my reviewers thanks (there's not many because I didn't went to see my e-mail  
since I uploaded my other fic:  
  
Thanks to:  
-Ami Li  
  
And my special hello is for: J-P !!! Hey people, he's not on FFN, he's one   
of my friends but I owe him a lot for the inspiration for many story so...  
Not this one but I want to ask you something   
  
!!!EVERYBODY!!!  
I NEED YOUR SUPPORT FOR SOMETHING!!!  
  
Just think hard about the thing I'll say and pray for it works ok? (^_^)  
My best friend + J-P  
  
I have a few questions for you: (Answer in your reviews)  
  
1- Do you want a fanfic mostly on somebody else than Sakura and Syaoran?   
2- Do you have a special request for a style of fanfic?  
3- Do you want a fanfic especially on Tomoyo?  
4- Do you want anything else?  
  
I noticed that people are tired of the S+S fanfics and they want something new  
so if you want something just tell me and I'll write something for ya! No  
misunderstanding hey? It's not that I don't know what to write, far away from  
that! On with the fic!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
  
It was a rainy Tuesday like all the other Tuesday. A school day for everyone,  
a boring school day to be right. Sakura and Tomoyo had the same classes  
everyday except 2 or 3 ones. The girls were there too and they had mostly the  
same classes too. (Chiharu, Naoko, and the other that I always forget her name)  
They were all 14 and went to a popular high school in Tomoeda.   
  
  
Sakura had move to Tomoeda 2 years or so ago. She lived in another city in  
Japan, one of those nobody knows about. They were in January and she had  
move 2 years ago in November and many things had happen since then. But it  
didn't matter what had happen when she first arrived in Tomoeda. The things  
that matter were BEFORE Tomoeda. The things that matter were in Laurioro, the  
town that she lived in before.  
  
"Tomoyo, what do we have next?" Sakura asked  
  
"Biology class I think...Let's see..." Tomoyo was looking in her school shedule  
for the next class, the one after Computer Science. "Yep! That's it! Biology  
class, my favourite!"  
  
"I don't like it very much you know. I don't like the marks I get..." Sakura  
said  
  
"Don't worry, I know you'll do better in this semester. You're the best! In  
every class!" Tomoyo cheared her, thinking it plenty though.  
  
"Don't be stupid! I'm not the best. Katty is..." Sakura said rolling her eyes  
at Katty's thought.   
  
She didn't like Katty very much. What she didn't like was  
that Katty always thought that she was the best and when she wasn't she was  
angry, very angry. (A.N. ya know? That type of girl who is good in all and when  
somebody do better than her she wants to kill that person even if it's one of  
her friends... I'm sure you know someone like that!)  
  
"Hey! I know that you don't like her! I can read you like an open book! Nobody  
sees it but I have the eye for that! Steam coming out of your ears and nose,  
you can't hide it from me! Anyway, don't worry. She's our friend after all.  
She can be great when she wants. Just not challenge her in anything and don't  
talk about contest and school marks with her, that's all!"  
  
"Easy you think? She always come up with those subjects when we talk!" Sakura  
replied  
  
"I know! The difference is that she wants to kill me everytime! Not you!"   
Tomoyo said giggling.  
  
"Yeah..." Sakura said with a smile  
  
  
"Hey! Giiiiirlllls!" said a girl   
  
"Hey! Katty!" Tomoyo said  
  
"How are ya? Me I'm fine! You know what? I won the gold medal in the girl's  
basketball team and I was the best player. Because of that, I also won another  
medalWant to see? Look! It's all sparkling! I'll put it with the 50 others in  
my room! I'm sure you already guessed that I talked about the 50 I won this  
year! No? I thought you knew me better than you do... Study about me tonight!"  
she said and then she laugh from her little (bad) joke.  
  
"Yeah..." Sakura said, trying to keep a smile on her face.  
  
Tomoyo wanted to laugh at the situation. Katty being an annoying snob like always  
and Sakura with the steam popping up, it was too funny. Too bad she hadn't   
her camera with her...  
  
"Let's get going girls, or we'd be late." she said. Katty's attitude didn't  
affect Tomoyo because she found that funny.  
  
"I'm never late! And even if I was, the teachers wouldn't care!" She said   
laughing again because she thought it was a funny joke.  
  
"Let's get going then!" Sakura said, trying to look at that the way Tomoyo did  
but she wasn't able to.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura sat at their usual spot in the middle of the class. Katty  
was in team with Chiharu and Naoko was with the other girl. (A.N.I don't know  
her name! By the way, Meiling doesn't exist in this story. She's just never  
born!)  
  
"Good morning class! Today we'll talk about..." The teacher was talking but  
Sakura and Tomoyo didn't pay attention to what the teacher said.  
  
"Hey, Tomoyo! We have Video class this afternoon, does we?"Sakura whispered  
  
"Yeah! It will be so much fun! Remember? We start our producing own movie! I'm the  
one who's behind the camera, that's for sure!" Tomoyo whispered back.  
  
The class went by quickly and soon it was lunch time.  
  
"Don't forget to do your homework. Activity book, pages 109 to 125, for next  
Monday." The teacher said  
  
"How kind! 16 pages in a weekend!" Sakura said sarcastically  
  
"What's happening today Saki?" Tomoyo asked with concern  
  
"Nothing, Daijoubu..."  
  
"I know you're lying. We'll talk about that, ok?"  
  
"ok, it's just that I don't feel good because..." Sakura didn't have the time to   
finish her sentence because she was cut by Sebastian's gang chatting loudly.  
  
"Valentine's day. What a foolish thing!" And all the gang was laughing (A.N.  
Sebastian is a popular Shayne in one way... except he don't have magic. He's  
just annoying! For those who don't read 'A long long school year' Shayne is one  
of my caracter, annnoying little shit -*-please forgive me for this-*-)  
  
"What were you going to say?" Tomoyo asked but Sakura wasn't there anymore.  
  
Tomoyo saw her leaving the class in a hurry and she catched up with her.  
  
"What's happening Saki? Is that about Sebastian again?"  
  
"No. I've forgiven him since very long but..."  
  
"How could you forgive to... to ... that GUY?!?" Tomoyo said disgusted "After  
all he did to you?"  
  
"I don't know! I just can't hate someone, I have to forgive them."  
  
"You're too kind for this world!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Ok, I'll explain evrything but let's eat first."  
  
"Ok, Let's get out of the school before, I don't feel like eating here today.  
Let's go to the restaurant across the street!"  
  
"Ok cool!" Sakura said smiling  
  
(At the restaurant)  
  
They were eating their meal and chatting about school and all that kind of stuff  
Then, Tomoyo asked her THE question:  
  
"What's happening Sakura-chan?"  
  
"I don't know, it's..."  
  
"You know, and I know that you know. Since you know that I know that you know  
this, say it!"  
  
"Ok then. It's just that it will be Valentine's day in a month and it brings  
back tons of memories to me and I don't feel good. Want me to explain?"  
  
"Of course! At least if is something different from the Sebastian's thing..."  
  
"It's different! Syaoran's not like Sebastian!"  
  
"So his name is Syaoran... Interesting..." Tomoyo said with her finger under her   
chin like a detective with a new clue.  
  
"Stop teasing me or I'll stop explaining!" Sakura said with a smile  
  
"The victim's gonna stop, what do we do?" Tomoyo said like if she was a cop  
  
"Hey! Stop that!" Sakura said laughing  
  
"Ok, I'll stop. Go on with your story now."  
  
"In 2nd grade, I met a guy in my class. He was one of my good friend but nothing  
more than that. In 3rd grade, he was in my class again. I was soooo happy! I  
think it's that year that I fell in love..." Sakura said. She wasn't there  
anymore, she was in dreamland... "I had some boy friends but no boyfriend and  
I loved him so bad! I waited, enjoying everyday with him. In 4th grade, he  
was in my class again. I was so excited! You couldn't imagine... We were  
closer than before and I loved him but I didn't say it to him, I was too shy...  
The only problem is that he moved to another town at the end of 4th grade.  
He told it to me the last day of school. I didn't fully realize what it meaned.  
I realized it in 5th grade when he was gone and I missed him so bad. I never  
seen him since then. Every time I could, I was at the school entrance, waiting  
for him to come back, even if it was just for one day, even if it was just  
for one hour or a minute. Just to tell him how I felt. He never came back...  
Even now, 8 years and a half since I first met him, I love him and I miss him  
but I know I'll never see him again, we live too far away from each other ya   
know... He moved to a town to the North and a year after I moved to a town  
far to the South so..."  
  
"If you were meant for each other, destiny will do her job, believe me."   
Tomoyo said  
  
"No! Even destiny can't! We live at least 800 km away from each other! I  
don't even know if he loved me then! I don't think so anyway, and even if so,  
he doesn't love me now! It's been a too long time! I'm stupid... I still  
hope that he loves me but it's not possible!" Sakura said, she was now crying  
  
"Oh... Saki... Please don't cry, you'll make me cry too. I can't see you cry,  
it's too hard for me... please" Tomoyo said nearly crying  
  
"I know! I'll try to forget him. I know I tried many time in the past but I  
wasn't able to but now it's different. It will not be a Valentine's day that  
I'll spend thinking about Syaoran Li, It's my new year's resolution"  
  
"Cool! If I can help, I will. Even if we're January 21st!" Tomoyo said with  
a smile.  
  
"Yeah!" Sakura said laughing now. The 2 girls paid their food and went back to   
school laughing now.  
  
"We'll find the perfect guy for you! I have the eye, remember?" Tomoyo said  
when they arrived at her locker. They 2 by locker and Tomoyo was with Naoko.  
Sakura was with a girl she didn't know but this girl never showes up so Sakura  
was alone in her locker.  
  
"Yeah! I remember that but there's no perfect guy... there's not a guy in this  
town that didn't think of stupidity!" Sakura said (A.N. I would use the word  
'jerk' to describe them...)  
  
"Just think about Sebastian and you'll see!" Sakura added  
  
"Yeah right but Sebastian is the worst. He even thinks he's popular and that  
people likes him but it's not true!" Tomoyo said smiling  
  
"Yeah..." Sakura said, her smile fading away.  
  
"Sebastian is a brat, don't worry about him..." Tomoyo said (A.N. I don't  
know which words use to describe that he's a shit so... now ya know it!)  
  
Sakura didn't answer what her best friend told her, she was in dreamland again  
but now it was more like 'nightmare land'. She remembered everything Sebastian  
had done to her a year ago...  
  
"Listen Sakura-chan. Go on with your life. Sebastian had played with your heart,  
he had playing a game with it, he made you think that he loved you just for fun,  
just to make you love him, you loved him and I was the only one to know it but  
the whole class joined him and they made a big plan together. You were the victim  
of this crualty and it was mean. I hated it, I hate him and I hate the people  
who joined him. I know that, in addition, it was on Valentine's day that their  
mean plan took place but forget it! Forget it! Forget him!"  
  
"I can't forget it!"  
  
"What I don't understand is that even I hate him but you forgiven him."  
  
"I forgiven him and I forgiven them but since it was on Valentine's day I just  
can't forget. "  
  
"Just take care of yourself, it's the only thing I want, your happiness."  
  
"Let's get going now, we'll meet in front of my class after it ok?" Sakura  
said  
  
"Ok, see ya!"  
  
It was one of the 2 or 3 class they didn't have together. Hopefully, Sebastian  
was not in Tomoyo's class neither in Sakura's one. The class seemed to last  
4 hours when it just last 1 hour but it was boring. Finally, it ended and   
Tomoyo catch up with Sakura for their Video class.  
  
(30 minutes later)  
  
They were in the lockers: Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Kate, (a very kind girl,  
always smiling, one of Sakura's friends) Katty and Kate's friend, Gabe.  
They were 6 people in the movie crew. Tomoyo was the 'cameraman', and the  
others were actors, except Chiharu who was the narrator. The actors were  
preparing theirselves for their scene. Katty and Gabe were walking in the  
lockers room when suddenly Kate came and disturb them with a basketball practice.  
Chiharu and Sakura didn't know what to do so they just walk in a distance to  
make the scene look like a true school day in the lockers room with many people.  
It was funny to do a movie! Everybody was having fun. Everybody? Of course not!  
Katty misunderstand something Tomoyo had said so she just yelled and was angry  
towards her. She was very angry. But everybody in the crew knew her well so  
they were trying to cool down her temper even if they didn't like her very much  
but they had to. A guy popped up of nowhere and he said to Sakura who was outside  
the little fight "They seem to not like her..."  
  
Sakura didn't knew that guy but, she didn't know why, she wanted to talk with   
him. They didn't bother with their names or anything concerning theirselves,  
they just talked about the school and the people yelling at Katty in front of  
them. Tomoyo had see the little couple and was grinning from ear to ear. She  
made the yelling group move towards another spot in the school to make a little  
privacy for Sakura and the guy.  
  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
"I didn't have any classes with you I think"  
  
"Do you have your school schedule? We'll see" The guy said  
  
"Yep"  
  
They compared their schedule and they didn't have any of the class together but  
since it was a big school it was normal.  
  
"Hey! I'm new here, I don't know the school so if you can... eh..." The guy said  
  
"I'll you you the place! It's easy to find your way, I'll show you after..."  
  
Sakura was about to say 'after class' when the bell rang.  
  
"...class."  
  
"Let's go now!" Sakura said, seeing that Tomoyo did her a sign who said 'It's  
ok for your stuff and all, I'll take care of it. Go with him!'  
  
"Ok, so here's the lockers! The first place you see when you enter. The   
washrooms are there and you'll see others at the 2nd floor and at the 3rd.  
Come on!" She explained everything to him: Where are the gym, where you should  
go when you're late, how to find your class and all.   
  
"...so we'll do an example together. Give me one of your class number"  
  
"A2-319" he replied  
  
"'A' means the yellow doors, '2' the second floor, '3' the classes to your  
left, and '19' is your class: the number 19 is the last class on your right"  
Sakura explained  
  
"Yeah, it's pretty easy!" he replied "And what else?"  
  
"I think it's all you need to know about the school, the teachers and the class"  
she said blushing a little bit.  
  
"Oh, ok. Thank you very much." he replied, blushing a little bit too.  
  
A teacher passing nearby then come up to them and said:  
  
"Sakura, don't forget your homework!"   
  
It was her Biology teacher, Miss Layne.  
  
The guy was stunned. He had the big eyes and all the stuff (A.N. The mouth  
hanging down to the floor and all...)  
  
Miss Layne leave them then and Sakura saw the guy's mouth hanging down to  
the floor.  
  
"What's happening?" She asked  
  
"No, nothing, Daijoubu" He replied  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"Yeah, it's just that I loved a girl last year where I lived and it was her  
name so it just brings back memories, that's all..."  
  
'Yeah, if he knew... 5 years ago it happened to me... but it's not me because  
I was here last year' She was in dreamland again  
  
"Got to go now! See ya tomorrow!" He said  
  
That made her went out of her reverie.   
  
"Ok! But where?" She asked. He was far away now and they must yell to hear   
each other  
  
"Let's say at your locker!"  
  
"How do you know where my locker is?" she yelled  
  
"You showed me! Bye!" He said and leave the school.  
  
Sakura then went to her locker and, like in tv shows, let herself slid against  
it and she sat on the floor, the big smile on her face.  
  
"I found the perfect guy for me, I feel it."  
  
She stood up, opened her locker, catched her coat and leave the school. She walked  
home and as soon as she get in her room, she called Tomoyo and she told her  
everything!!! Even the little details.  
  
"I'm sooooo happy for you!" Tomoyo said  
  
"Me too!" Sakura replied "We'll see each other tomorrow! I just can't wait to  
see him but I got homework so gotta go!"  
  
"Bye bye Sakura-chan" Tomoyo said  
  
"Bye Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said  
  
She hung up the phone and she did as usual: dinner, homework, tv, shower and  
sleep. A sleep fill with dreams casting her new love.  
  
(Next morning)  
  
Kero tried to wake Sakura but he couldn't like every morning. He was   
almost sleeping too... but he woke up fast when he saw that she wasn't in her  
bed anymore but she was already up and dressed and his breakfast was done and   
put on her desk.  
  
"What's the rush Sakura-chan?" Kero asked  
  
"Nothing Kero, nothing. I'm just up early today, that's all." She said and  
she leave her house to go to school.  
  
"I'll never understand anything to girls in love..."He said and then started  
to eat his breakfast.  
  
(At school)  
  
They met at Sakura's locker and they talked about the school again. Tomoyo  
met them too. So, Sakura introduce him to her best friend.  
  
"Tomoyo, this is... eh.. can you say your name to my best friend, Tomoyo please?"  
Sakura asked him.  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'm Syaoran Li, pleased to met you." he said  
  
It was Sakura's turn to have the big eyes and the mouth hanging down to the floor.  
Tomoyo said that she had someone to met before school to get her Maths  
notebook and that she had to go now. She just whispered 5 little words in  
Sakura's ear:  
  
"Destiny always does her job..." and Tomoyo leaved them alone.  
  
"What's happening?" He asked her  
  
"I know it will seem stupid to you right now and I know you don't remember me  
but I do know you. You were in my class in 2nd, 3rd and 4th grade."  
  
"Of course I remember you!"  
  
"I thought you wouldn't because you met another girl named Sakura"  
  
"I never met another girl named Sakura. I lied to you becasue I felt stupid  
to talk about the person I loved with you"  
  
"Oh, ok..." Sakura said 'The person he LOVED, not now' She thought  
  
"It was stupid because I thought I didn't loved her, but I loved another person  
the person that I love right now." He said  
  
"But, everything comes up to the same point." he added  
  
"What?" She asked  
  
"You. You're the person I loved and you're also the person I love now. And,   
if you want, you could be the person I'll love all my life..." He said  
  
"Oh! I love you too!"  
  
And with that, they kissed. Happy to find the other, after 800 km and 8 years  
of distance.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
What d'ya think?  
  
Tell me! Please! 


End file.
